Chase Randall (M.R.V. Fanon)
Chase Randall is the Black Dino Charge Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. He is bonded to the Black Energem, with his partner being the Para Charge Zord. Character History Soon to be added... Black Dino Charge Ranger Arsenal *'Dino Charge Morpher': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Dino Charge Blade': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Dino Charge Morpher. **'Dino Charge Blade Blaster': The combined form of the Dino Charge Morpher and Dino Charge Blade. *'Dino Com': Dino Charger storing belt and communicator. *'Dino Chargers': **'2 - Para' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Chase's powers and is used to summon the Para Charge Zord. **'12 - Dino Cycle' (x1): Main battery-like devices that is the source of the Dino Cycle and is used to summon the Dino Cycle. Mecha * Dino Charge Zord #2: Para Charge Zord - Dino Steel= Dino Steel is Chase's extension form accessed by using two Para Dino Chargers in his Dino Charge Morpher. Sporting spiky silver armor across his right arm, Dino Steel gives Chase access to his weapon, the Para Chopper. ;Arsenal *'Para Chopper' *'Dino Chargers': **'2 - Para' (x6): Main battery-like device that is the source of Chase's powers and is used to summon the Para Charge Zord. **'12 - Dino Cycle' (x1): Main battery-like devices that is the source of the Dino Cycle and is used to summon the Dino Cycle. ;Attacks *'Para Shot': An attack performed with the Para Chopper which fires an energy blast in the shape of the Para Charge Zord's head that blasts the opponent. - Armor X= Dino Armor X is a further extension of Dino Steel which Chase accesses by using the Dino Armor X Dino Charger, created by Kendall, linking it to the Black Energem when it was first made so that Chase could test it out. The Dino Armor X consists of double gold spike armors on both arms and claws on the hands in the stylized image of a Deinosuchus head, with the longer upper jaw acting as the left claw, and the smaller bottom jaw acting as the right claw. When the Dino Armor X claws are clutched together and the Dino Charge Morpher's trigger is pulled, the user can drill through layers of solid rock, as well as underground, in a fashion similar to the "death-roll" technique crocodiles use. ;Arsenal *'Dino Armor X Claws' *'Dino Charge Mropher' *'Dino Chargers': **'12 - Dino Armor X' - Dino Drive= Arsenal *'Dino Charge Morpher': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Dino Charge Blade': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Dino Charge Morpher. **'Dino Charge Blade Blaster': The combined form of the Dino Charge Morpher and Dino Charge Blade. *'Dino Com': Dino Charger storing belt and communicator. *'Dino Chargers': **'D - Dino Drive' (x1): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Chase's Dino Drive powers and is used to activate Dino Drive. Mecha * Dino Charge Zord #2: Para Charge Zord - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *'Dino Charge Morpher': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Dino Charge Blade': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Dino Charge Morpher. **'Dino Charge Blade Blaster': The combined form of the Dino Charge Morpher and Dino Charge Blade. *'Dino Com': Dino Charger storing belt and communicator. *'Dino Super Drive Saber': Weapon used to activate Dino Super Drive and activate stronger final attacks for MegaZords. *'Dino Chargers': **'SD - Dino Super Drive' (x1): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Chase's Dino Super Drive powers and is used to activate Dino Super Drive. Mecha * Dino Charge Zord #2: Para Charge Zord }} Category:Candidates for deletion